Finally
by Wohoooo
Summary: Jade didn't knew how to feel about what just happened between them but she was an actress so she knew how to hide it. The day continued normally but while she drove to her house the realization hit her in the face.


**I know this sucks and the grammar and everything is awful so i beg your give it a shoot =).  
**

* * *

Jade wasn't excited at all, about her community service. Lane forced her to make it in a preschool behind Hollywood Arts. She accidentally hit three times Sikowits car because Vega got the lead over her as always. She entered through the doors of the small building and wearing a fake smile made his way to the principal office. She was a middle aged lady with long blonde hair who greeted her as she made her way inside the room

"Hello! You must be Jade, nice to met you honey, My name is Alice and i'm the principal in this preschool" she extended a hand to Jade and she shaked it grudgingly. "So you will help Miss Potter with the younger children she's in the second classroom next to the kids lockers"

Jade just turned around and rolled her blue eyes while she opened the door and headed to the hall "Good Luck sweetheart" Alice said before Jade left the office.

Jade could find Miss Potter classroom very easily and then stood in front of the door for a while before knock it softly. "This sucks" she thought. After a couple of minutes a young women opened the door, greeted her and motioned her to come in. She walk inside and saw the room full with kids. This was like one of her worst nightmares. She will have to deal with annoying brats for a week.

"Oh kids say hi to Jade she will join us every afternoon for the rest of the week, she will help you in everything that you need so don't be shy" This is worst than i thought it will be she thought. Jade was about to explode inside: how could Lane did this to her he knew that she hated kids?

"Hi Miss Jade" said all the kids in a chorus.

"Yea hi" she replied.

The first day went slowly all the kids told her their names and some kids even hugged her but she didn't had the heart to pulled them back so she just let them. She was only an observant the first day.

The next day she taught the kids to make shapes of differents animals with scissors and helped Miss Potter to organize the kids in a line and guided the kids to the main door where the mothers waited for their children.

The third day Miss Potter asked Jade if she could read a history to the kids during the nap hour to help them to fall asleep. She read red riding hood impersonating the characters with her voice making the kids open wide eyes every time that the wolf talked and laugh at her grandma voice. She wasn't going to admit it but she was really having a great time.

The next day Miss Potter asked her again tell a story to the kids this time it was a fairytale Jade at first refused because she didn't want to fill those young minds with stupid's crappy love stories that cheat the kids teaching them that love really exist and that life is happy and perfect but she ended doing it when Miss Potter gave her a puppy look . She started to read the story and all the room become quiet, all the kids and even Miss Potter had eager eyes, they really enjoy listen to her telling stories. She made a high pitch voice when the evil queen (the witch) talked that caused everyone to jump in their seats. When she finished to read the story she showed the designs to the kids. One of the kids asked while eyeing the picture " Why does the prince ends whit the princess when he could be with the evil queen?" all the kids turned around giving the kid weird looks

"Why the prince will chose the evil queen over the princess?" asked Miss Potter. Jade was stunned.

"Because the evil queen is prettier than the princess" he said placing a finger over the design " and besides the evil queen is smart a ambitious, is anything but boring but the princess bored me all what she did was sing and she didn't showed any kind of intelligence the princess is so naive" a long silence took place before all the kids nod in agreement. Suddenly a blonde girl all dress in pink stood up and said "No way the evil queen is so mean, she deserve all what happened to her, she don't deserve the prince " and in a matter of seconds all the kids were arguing and a couple of seconds after the TeamEvilQueen was beating up the TeamPrincess.

"Kids kids relax" said Miss Potter. An hour later Miss Potter and Jade could finally calm all the pandemonium and Jade was helping again to order the kids in a line for their mothers to pick them up. After say goodbye to everybody she headed to her car with a smile painted in her face and she wore it next day too what earned her weird looks from everybody in school especially from Beck. The next day she read another story to the kids and this time one of the kids brought a topic that change everything "If this was a fairytale who i'll be?" All the kids starting to ask that to each other, some of they released mean replies which made everybody laugh and then Jade made a huge mistake when she asked that damn question all the kids seemed immerses in thoughts before one replied" I think that Miss Jade will be the evil queen she is smart, pretty and soo funny" Jade didn't knew how to feel but she was an actress so she knew how to hide it. The day continued normally but while she drove to her house the realization hit her in the face. If she was the evil queen who were the prince and the princess? Beck and Tori was the painful answer that her brain gave her. She didn't wanted to be the witch, that mean that she and Beck were never made to be together and she was the impediment that was separating the prince and the princess because she was the reason why Tori didn't kissed Beck when he tried to kiss her. Then she thought in something: she was going to help fate (yeah like if fate really needed help) so she was becoming TorinadBeck Fairy Godmother.

So then the Monday on school she looked for Tori and told her that she knew what happened with Beck and how she appreciates what she did but there wasn't a problem that she and Beck date so she was free to date him. And she instead will be mad at Tori if she didn't date Beck. When Tori asked her why she answered "I'm tired of being the evil queen" letting Tori extremely confused as she walked away.

She did felt a lot better but still incomplete. She decided to visiting the kids one last time and after reading the kids one last story and tell the kids that she was trying to become a fairy godmother between jokes one of the kids said "Why would you want to be a fairy godmother they're always old and fat" which made her laugh for a while.

Back in home she lay in his bed and realized that she really did want to keep being a witch, she still want to be the evil queen but the evil queen who don't die in the story, the one who's feared and respected. She wants to be the evil queen who don't care about a stupid mirror who thinks that the princess in prettier than her because she has the crown and she will use it until she wants to be the evil queen who don't care about the princess getting married while she's a widow because she has the crown and she will use it until she die. She will never change. Now she felt complete and .

* * *

**What do you guys think? Be nice =) Please review**


End file.
